I Cared
by Ghiralee14
Summary: Jack Frost has a girlfriend, Rayne Nguyen-Rosser, that was one of his first believers. Jack is now the age of drinking and he takes advantage of it. His drinking gets in the way of his relationship when they share a kiss. Rayne leaves the US for family matters. Bad things happen when he breaks his promise to Rayne. Rated M for mild language and future content.
1. Dreams And New Worries

"I Cared" – A Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction

I can't believe he's gone now…  
We had everything together, fun, friends, laughter. And that all changed when he picked up the bottle.

Jack Frost was the sweetest guy you could ever meet. His perfect whitened hair, with that lovable blue snowflake hoodie, and… I cry just thinking about him, or what he used to be. I only wished that I could have saved him – saved him from himself- anything that could have harmed him.

It all started with her being a little girl. She had the belief that anything could happen. The day that she felt the wind on her nose and cheeks and wondered what that was. She said the words "Jack Frost?" and saw him, drifting by, ever so slowly. He smiled at her. She waved and he stopped in his tracks. He asked her these four words, "You can see me?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand and she flew for the first time. Not only physically, but spiritually. She felt that she was invincible, powerful, like she could do anything. So she kept believing in Jack, and now she's sixteen years old. And Jack is her boyfriend. She loves him with all her heart, but all of his choices aren't the best in the world. He drinks alcohol on some days, and she tries to keep him from drinking, but he's a free spirit, and she can't stop that. This is the story, of Jack Frost and Rayne Chance.

"Rayne~! Wake up~!" Shouted Jack from outside her window. She lifted one of her heavy eyelids and lifted her head. He waved and smiled at her. She rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her shirt.  
"Hey, Jack," she yawned opening her window and letting Jack in the warmth of her room. It was another cold, gray winter morning once again. Jack had drawn a design of frost on her window as he does everyday. Rayne wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Did you sleep OK?" asked Jack, connecting their foreheads. She smiled, feeling his course hair on her forehead. It kinda tickled. She giggled at the back of her throat and nodded.  
"You wanna day off of school? I can make it snow just for you." He offered, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. She shook her head no, she needed some time with her friends, considering the fact that they made it snow for the past two days. "OK, Snowflake. Whatever you want." He sung, making her laugh softly. Jack had always been known to be the fun guardian. No one else was jovial and comical like Jack. There were times that he had to be serious, scared, and anything else. Overall, he was the most fun guy to hang out with. That's why Rayne chose him out of all the people in the world. Rayne wanted someone who was fun, caring, and overall just crazy.  
"Thanks anyway, Jack. Maybe next time?" He nodded, chuckling. They both shared a kiss and Rayne noticed something different about his taste. He didn't taste like his normal peppermint, spearmint gum, he tasted like Whiskey, Heineken, Smirnoff, she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Just... alcohol was the taste. She retreated, sucking in her lips. "Jack!" she exclaimed, "What the hell have you been drinking!?" She was as red as a tomato with anger. Had he been drinking? He was just a little bit older than her, but not by a landslide. He put a finger to her lips to try to keep her quiet.  
"Look, I'm old enough, and I'm taking advantage of it. Yes, I have been drinking, but just a little bit."  
"Jack, you have to promise me- on your **life**- that you would not escalate the amount you consume." He nodded. "Say it." It wasn't that sweet, girl that Jack always knew, it was something else. It was something darker.  
"I promise..." she raised an eyebrow, waiting. He sighed, "On my life, that I will not, um..."  
"Eeeeh-sss..?" she drawled, slightly hinting.  
...Escalate the amount I consume." he nodded, like he achieved something.

"Rayne! Time to go to school!" called her mother who was downstairs. She almost forgot, she has to go to school.  
"Sorry, Jack. I gotta go, get dressed, all that." she said virtually running to her dresser, and threw out a random outfit.  
"Hey, it's no problem. And, I just realized, that I can go with you, to school. I mean, if it's no problem with you?" He leaned against the wall. She shook her head.  
"No, no, it's fine. You can tag along." He smiled, thanking his brain for that bright idea. Halfway into the year, he hadn't seen not one square inch of her school and he was always curious about what was there, who her friends were, what her teachers were like, what it was like to be a student. He never got to experience what life as a child was. He was living his life through her.

...

When Rayne came home from school, she was exhausted, she went straight to her room and plopped down onto her bed. Jack snickered at her, it wasn't even that difficult a day today! Jack set her alarm clock for a couple of minutes ahead from the time, but not enough for her to go into a deep sleep. Jack kissed her forehead and left out the window, being sure to close it after him.  
All the while Rayne was asleep, she had a dream about what would happen to Jack if he continued drinking. What would be the positive effects? The negative effects? That was what this dream was focused on, the negatives. What if he had to go to the hospital because of an overdose? What if he broke his promise? What if he dies from the substance? All these questions! It won't happen, that's her mindset. She loved Jack, and he loved her, he stayed loyal for this long, so why would he break his promise? Questions, either way made her worry, not just about her future, but her past. The past always came back and kicked her in the backside. Even when she was proud of an accomplishment, it always backfired in the future. Rayne is living a sad life, but she doesn't care about what happens, as long as she lives long enough to stay with Jack. That was all that mattered to Rayne. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The alarm clock sang it's annoying tune, making her eyelids shatter open. Jack... she thought to herself. "Well, time to do homework," she sang to herself.  
Jack watched her from the window, with a bottle of lager and a smile on his face. She was so cute when she was determined. That's something he learned after almost ten years of being together.

...

It's bedtime for Rayne, ten o'clock at night sharp was the time. She pulled the covers over her head and gently closed her eyes. Jack was silently watching her, he started to close his eyes himself, drooping his head slightly. He set the bottle of lager aside and brought his knees to his chest and shoved his hand in the pockets of his hoodie. He knew that she was worried about him and his choices, so he thought to himself that he would make it so she wouldn't have to worry at all. He would keep his promise and they would be happy, they would stay happy, and together.


	2. Leaving Love

It's Friday, and not only is it the last day of the week, it's the start of winter break. Both Rayne and Jack knew what that meant, more time with each other, more time at home, more time to relax. This had to be Jack's favorite time of the year, when the love of his life was out of school, and free to go with him wherever they wanted. It was a peaceful time. It was also the time of Christmas. Jack had a special surprise for Rayne this year. Not only did he get her a gift, he got her something even better than words can express, no material object could replace it. Jack couldn't wait for Christmas to come.

Rayne had went to school to hang out with her friends and say her goodbyes, for she was going out of the country to see her grandparents in Viet Nam. She had everything in check, passport's updated, clothes are packed, room's clean. Everything's ready to go. But she's not ready to go mentally. She's going to miss Jack because he can't go with her. Not only is Rayne going to miss Jack, Jack's going to miss Rayne. He doesn't exactly have anything to occupy himself for the while that she's going to be gone. But that's not the best part about anything. Jack had a job to maintain. Drawing frost on everyone's windows, throwing ice into the clouds for snow, starting snowball fights among kids and adolescents. Those don't just start on their own. It gets boring not being able to join in on snowball fights without getting the feeling that he's alone. But, that's not the part that he's worried about. He wonders what he can do to pass the time. He doesn't have the best mind when it comes to fun. Since he's a very artistic guy, he could write her a song, capture her a snowflake, draw her a picture, now that he thinks about it, there is a lot he can do. However, in the meantime, he'll enjoy her company. At least he has her for another two days.

"So, your grandparents, huh?" Jack asked, gingerly leaning against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets. She smiled softly, packing a spare outfit that her mother just bought her.  
"Yeah, you know me, I'm a handful, and so are they. But, luckily, I have friends in Viet Nam, so I won't suffer so much."  
"Oh, c'mon, you're not a handful." Jack resented, walking towards his muse. "You're funny, sweet, small... You're kinda like a fun-sized candy bar with a joke on the back." Rayne laughed at his cheesy little compliment. Jack kept Rayne laughing. Sometimes even for an entire week with his jokes. Laughter is the best medicine, Jack always says whenever Rayne gets sick. Jack knew that is someone knew how to make someone laugh, they were intelligent, and if you laughed a lot, you were healthy. It was a proven fact. Jack tends to read everything, and everything he can get his hands on. He read a book of facts and that was one of them. Rayne had trouble believing anything in those types of books. They seemed unrealistic to her and lie-sprinkled.  
"Well, thanks for that, Jack. That's a good way to put it." she wiped her eye. She was crying again. She has been depressed about leaving, and the fact that they would be so far apart. She sniffled, placing her hands in her hands and crying softly. Jack quickly walked to his muse, comforting her, letting her soak in his masculine, wintery scent. He stroked her jet black hair and wiped away her tears.  
"Hey, it's only for a couple of days. It won't be so bad." Jack whispered into her ear. He kissed her forehead. "You'll be back, and I'll be here."  
"Thanks, Jack." She whispered back. He placed his hand on her chin and brought her gaze to his. He leaned in for a kiss as she closed her eyes. Their lips made contact and in came the taste of alcohol. This time she didn't retreat, she sucked it up because this was the last time she was going to see him for a while. "I'm going to miss you, Jack." she said, not exactly kissing, but keeping their lips in together.  
"I'm going to miss you too, Rayne." said Jack, breaking the kiss. "Listen to what I'm about to say," the firm tone that her father used on her when something serious needed to be said. "No matter what, I'm not going to break my promise." She nodded, glad that he hadn't forgot about his promise. She kissed him this time, still hating the taste of the alcohol that marked his breath.  
"I love you, Jack." She breathed, taking a breath from the kiss.  
"I love you so much, Rayne. Please, stay with me." Jack begged, suddenly desperate for her touch. He tangled his fingers in her hair. "Don't go..." a tear rolled down his cheek, but it was quickly wiped away by Rayne's hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack... But Agony has to take me away." tears rolled down her cheeks as well. It was sad because without her, Jack thought that he couldn't keep his promise to her. He was still a child at mind, what if he overdosed with the liquor? Who would be there to save him? Who would put him to bed and keep him safe? Maybe it would be best if he doesn't touch a drop of alcohol. He doesn't know if he can go a day without alcohol now, let alone a week of business days. But, either way, he still needs her with him. He would be devastated if she left, but she just told him, she has to go. It would be pointless to keep begging her to stay.  
"I don't know what I'll do when you're gone.." he whispered, his softened voice cracking.  
"Draw me a picture of your frost, write me a story. Keep yourself busy with something." He nodded, getting new ideas to keep himself occupied. "It's only for a little while, as you said." He smiled at his words being told back to him. He had this, as long as he kept his cravings under tight wraps, he would be okay. It was only for a short time, and when she comes home, she won't have to kiss alcohol-mouth.

...

Today's the big day, Rayne's leaving the land of the free and the home of the brave, America. Her parents and brother packed everything in the car. Jack was sitting on the curb along with Rayne.  
"I have to go. I'll miss you, Jack." She whispered, standing up from the cold pavement.  
"I'll see you off." Jack said suddenly. Her head whipped towards Jack. She smiled at his thought. They both headed to the car, Jack opened the door for her and she stepped inside the vehicle that was going to separate the two of them. When he closed the door, it was like Jack had entered a hall of darkness. All he could see was her face from out of the car's window. Her face was as beautiful as ever. A small, yet pained, smile etched onto his face. She waved goodbye as the car drove off. He waved until the car rounded the corner. Now that Rayne's gone, Jack felt cold, colder than usual. He was used to having someone next to him, someone who loved him. Love was the only thing that kept him - his heart- warm. Also, in that book of facts, it is proven that alcohol makes you warm in high concentrations. But, that would mean getting drunk, overdosing, possibly _dying_. No, he wouldn't break his promise. It's only for five or six days. No problem.

The window was left open, just for Jack. He silently thanked Rayne for that. He jumped and flew to the window as if he were a majestic bird. He reached under Rayne's bed for his secret stash of Heineken, contemplating on whether he should just deal with the cold in his heart and suffer, or drink the liquor and be warm. He already did a bad thing by stashing all of his booze under his girlfriend's bed, but to double-whammy it, to drink it, and have small intentions to get drunk off of it.** Will I break my promise**, Jack thought, opening a bottle. He took a rather large gulp of the substance and felt the carbon rush to his head and down into his stomach. He had never felt this before. It felt... weird, but good. He took another gulp, the same sensation flooding into his head. He started giggling, the bubbles tickling his nose now. His cheeks gained a pink tint to them. He took another gulp, and his vision began to blur and dots started to dance across his vision. He set the bottle aside for a moment and lifted his hands, lazily conjuring frost. He made a snowball and released it into the air, laughing at the simple designs that the snow made. He took the last gulp of liquor and the good, funny sensation turned to something worse. It was painful, his stomach and head hurt. He felt like a hot iron was crushing him and burning him. He laid on the floor, curling into a ball. His hands moved to his forehead, aiming to get his vision straight, but to no avail. It was there and it stayed there. He felt his throat start to burn and tears came to his eyes. "Stop it... Just stop it..." He whimpered, feeling his eyelids close with a sudden heaviness. He was talking to the pain starting to shoot through his entire body. **Why did I break my promise?** That was the only thing running through his mind. It was surprising that he still remembered the promise with how the booze had affected him, and made him more than buzzed, but not drunk.  
"Had enough, Frost?" asked a very familiar voice. _**Pitch...**_Jack thought. It was true. Jack was afraid right now, afraid of death and pain. "I know you're scared, Frost. There is no hiding it." Also true. Jack didn't care if he was right or wrong, as long as he leaves, and lets him be.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked with a slight slur in his speech. Pitch shook his head disappointedly.  
"Look at yourself, Frost; a drunken mess. You're afraid of what's to happen to you if you keep this up. This isn't healthy and you know it." That's three times, right. Jack couldn't argue with it. He would just get crushed by Pitch's reasoning. "You've broken your promise to Rayne. What will you tell her when she comes home? I'll let you think about that." With that, Pitch left the room in the blink of an eye. OK, he's gone... Jack grabbed the bottle of liquor and threw it out the window, hearing a faint shatter. Good riddance.  
Meanwhile, Rayne is just now boarding the airplane that will justify their separation. Rayne and her mother jumped to the back of the aircraft and took a pair of seats. "Are you excited, Rayne?" Asked her big brother, who had just boarded with his DJ bag filled with spare clothes and snacks. She nodded, putting in her ear-buds and looking out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack and what he was doing at the house. _Had he broken his promise?_ That was the insistent thought that crossed her mind. If only she knew.


	3. Paranoid, Missed, Coming Home

I Cared - Chapter 3

It's almost the end of Winter Break. Only one more day before they leave. Rayne has been longing for Jack's touch. They were so far apart that Rayne couldn't bear it anymore. She started getting nightmares about if Jack was alright, if he would be sober when she comes home, if he's healthy. It took her a while to realize that she was worrying too much. Jack was fine. He was going to be fine. She looked outside the window of the room, hoping to see Jack, but to no surprise found the high noon sky. A tear rolled down her cheek, thinking about him. Today it was sunny outside, but her heart was just as it was back at home, cloudy and cold. She was isolated in her room, as she always did when she first got to Viet Nam. She didn't even care to unpack, she just left all her clothes in her suitcase, dirty or clean. When she first got into the house, she was already homesick. Nothing in the world could make her smile, except Jack. Yesterday was a depressed day, but today is different. Rayne is sitting on the floor drawing a picture of her and Jack, her head on his lap as he stroked her hair and snowflakes surrounding them. She wanted to be in his arms again. A tear fell onto the pencil she was drawing with. Another on her hand keeping the paper in place. She wiped them away, and continued drawing, all for nothing, more and more tears poured from her tear-ducts. Endlessly wiping them away was pointless. She leaned back into the vintage pillows that decorated her bed. She gripped the covers as if they were Jack's hoodie. She pounded on the mattress, feeling the hole in her heart expanding.

"Rayne! Come here!" shouted her grandmother, from downstairs. Rayne perked up when she heard her name. She wiped her cheeks and jumped out of bed. She reached for the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. _Remember; in Vietnamese.. _she thought to herself. She had a tendency to forget to talk in Vietnamese to her grandparents. Only to them.  
"Có, bà ngoại?" She inquired when she found her.  
"You can talk to me in English, Sweetie." She smiled at her beautiful granddaughter.  
"Yes, grandma?" She inquired, once again.  
"You've been very distant. What's the matter." She could hardly understand her with that accent. She spoke English fluently, but that accent put a damper on things.  
"I..." _Lie, lie, lie... _she encouraged herself. "I miss my friends. Just homesick, I guess." Her grandmother laughed at her little white lie. Rayne grabbed her elbow and sucked in her bottom lip in embarrassment at the fact that her grandmother was laughing at her.  
"That's not it. You miss your boyfriend, don't you?" her grandmother was virtually glowing with a smile. Rayne laughed nervously, looking around if her parents were listening to their conversation. "What's his name, Rayne?" She giggled, her face turning a deep tint of pink.  
_Lie, lie, lie..._"Jay. Jay Smith." _Perfect. _She praised herself. She couldn't tell her that her boyfriend was Jack Frost, she would have thought that she was crazy for thinking that. A character that couldn't be considered a human, but a thing. She had to make it sound realistic, as if it were someone at school. And, good thing it wasn't anyone that she knew. Somehow, her grandmother took the bait and sent her off. Luck. Pure luck was now on her side. Her grandmother was one to be a skeptic of things, and then the next minute, believe it. That's how her entire family was. It kind of just ran down the line. Except with Rayne. She was the break in the chain.

...

Today's the day, boarding day. Rayne was the one to pack all of the suitcases into the car and the first to strap into a seat. She couldn't wait to get out of her grandparent's house, into the car, to the airport, and to her house, and into Jack's arms. While she was out, she bought Jack a gift, something he had been asking for, something that he loved. _I'm almost home, Jack. Just wait._ That was the one and only thought on her mind. She was practicing her smile for him, wondering if it's any bit crooked. She already had her ear-buds in, before she got on the plane. She couldn't bear to hear anything that wasn't music, or Jack's voice at this point. She's suffering from paranoia, because of Jack- because of distance- because of love. Love will do strange things


	4. Our First Time

I Cared - Chapter 4 **YIELD****! Adult Content! Proceed with extreme caution.**

Rayne's home, after a long plane ride and drive. She was just tired, nothing more. The first thing she did was lay down on the couch and fall asleep. Her family knew what she was going through. She looked flushed and sick. Her older brother, Forrest, reached for her shoulder. Her father stopped him, "Let her sleep." Forrest shook his head and carried her suitcase and pack up to her room.

...

Later in the day, Forrest woke her up, from a good afternoon's sleep. Rayne went up to her room and hoped to see the room just as she left it. There was a single empty Heineken bottle on the floor. She looked to the window, where Jack usually sits. He wasn't there, but the window was open. He was out somewhere. She looked out and saw him sitting on the ledge, knees to his chest.  
"Jack?" Rayne sat on the windowsill, craning her neck to try to see his face. He was expressionless, motionless. She extended her hand out of the window, catching his attention. When he saw that it was Rayne, he smiled and took her hand. She led him into her room and placed her hands at the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. She noticed that he didn't taste like alcohol. "Did you quit drinking?" she breathed. When she said drinking, that triggered something in the back of his mind. He remembered that he broke his promise.  
"R-Rayne..." He broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
"Why? Did you cheat on me?" She asked, getting a couple of tears in her eyes.  
"No! I would never do that to you. I... I b-broke my promise. Right after you left."  
"Jack... y-you promised me..." she sniffled. No tears. At least she had Jack. But, he broke his promise, he could have died, and she wouldn't have him anymore. "You promised me that you wouldn't..."  
"I know, but never again. I swear." He locked their lips again, dominating her mouth as if he was trying to swallow her. She gasped, she had never seen this side of Jack before. It was wild, and passionate. She liked it. Jack started to walk towards the bed. Her head was swimming with all the attention and the taste of Jack made her feel as if she was truly at home. Jack was the first to break them apart for air. They were standing at the edge of the bed. Jack pushed her down and fell on top of her. He wasn't very worried as much as if she could breathe, he just wanted to feel her body under his. This is what he was waiting for, their entire relationship. Sex. That sounded like the best thing in the world to him. He wondered how it would feel to have a girl that will do anything to get pleasure, how it would feel to be inside a girl, and hearing moans, caused by him, pour endlessly from his lover's lips. It seemed like a fantasy that he had to wait to live out. But, it sounded so good right now. And, why spoil and waste the moment? Jack dove back in for a kiss, his tongue reaching deeper than before. Rayne's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was drowning in a sea of love and there was no such thing as dry land as long as Jack was there. Her hands were no longer in her control, trailing through his hair, over his clothes and over his face. She was also talking, but it was muffled by the mouth interlocking with hers, and the invading tongue that slithered around and fought with her own tongue. It felt as if there was a snake trying to swivel down her throat. It was such a weird sensation that made her want to tense up and throw Jack off of her, but she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of drowning in Jack's love. His hand reached for the button on her pants. She felt his hand move to her waist, and slowly pull down her pants along with her underwear. Her eyes shut, imagining how Jack would feel inside her, for she had never done this. There was always a first time for everything. He pulled away and slid off the bed to slip off her bottoms along with his own. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the edge of the bed, gaining better access to her entrance. She was scared but excited that it would hurt. She always thought that right when he enters, it would be the best sensation in the world, but then she started reading those kinds of books and learned that it might not be all that she would expect. Jack wasn't the only one who was a virgin. However, he had heard rumors about a female gland deep within that was said to be the 'g-spot', like he knew what that meant. If he so much as brushed against that gland, it would feel like paradise. His tip came in contact with her slit, making Rayne's breathing frantic. All the attention and the moment made her panic, but it was a good panic. She wanted Jack as much as he wanted her. He waited for her breathing to calm down before he pushed himself into her. She felt as if she was being torn in two. She gripped the sheets under her. Surprisingly, she didn't make a sound, but her breathing went back to frantic. That was before Jack found that 'g-spot'. She arched off the mattress, feeling a warm sensation burn a hole into her abdomen. She was already close? That fast? It was the fact that she hadn't any tolerance with pleasure. Nether had Jack. He was on the same page as Rayne at this point. Only a couple more pushes and they were both emptied. Jack put back on both their clothes and laid next to his new lover. They lay face to face, feet hanging off the side of the bed. Now, all Jack had to do was wait for Christmas to do that all over again. Next time, longer than that.


End file.
